Mobile Suit Gundam Rei
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: Gundam 00 first and a new AU thereafter. A Japanese ultranationalist jumps through time to change history of the world, when he comes back in 2313, he realized that the new universe is not ideal either. Therefore Hideki must change it through Gundam


**Mobile Suit K Gundam**

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 and other Gundam series owned by Sunrise. Tachikoma is owned by Production IG.

**Chapter 1: Starting Here**

_Second Shield Society Headquarters, on the headquarters of Mangyo Corporation Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, Earth Sphere Federation, 2313 AD_

"This is not the world we dreamed."

This is the first word given by Kazuhiro Itagake, one of the leaders of the Daimanshu Corporation, also one of the leaders of the New Shield Society in this midnight meeting to a young man a third of his age. He, along with retired Union Japanese Forces general Saburo Koga and Dr. Ryosuke Moriguchi, professor of physics at Keio University, assembled no more than a hundred men in the room, huddled in a Japanese-style conference room. Because there are no chairs and the table is low, most had either to stand or had to kneel down the straw mats. Some are old like the three leaders. Others are middle-aged men, like Osamu Higa, a former mole planted by the Society against the A-Laws "thugs," as they call it. He now resigned his A-Laws job. His face was partly hidden by bandages to hide the scars from an incident against Union remnants in Peru. His father was Japanese, his mother was an ethnic Manchu that immigrated to Japan, which, according to him, 'created tensions' with his family. The majority, however, are young, some only barely their twenties, mainly the new recruits and the guards.

Like the young man standing directly to Itagake's front. He's only twenty, wearing suits like some of the others, and served his time at the Union Air Force's 203th Mobile Suit Squadron at the tender age of 16, recruited by the Union eager to find young recruits to fight the Celestial Being. He had very short blue-black hair, cut almost close to his head, yet still considered long at two inches, framed with brown eyes. He didn't looked perfect but was handsome for an ordinary Japanese man. Now a civilian after 2 years, he fled from his job, became a fugitive, disillusioned, seeing that the world unite under the Federation, and that Japanese culture, already subordinated to the Americans, would cease to exist thanks to the Federation's "One World" policy. Tired by sitting around and having no family since his parents, both Mobile Suit pilots, disappeared in the last Solar War against the HRL puppet of North Korea that consumed South Korea, he's an inviting recruit to the Society, revived since the death of its leader Yukio Mishima in 1970, in which he accepted without reservations.

"Tell me young man, how do you change the situation? This looks hopeless. Japan in the next centuries might be only known as an island, maybe named like Area number 11, all of its cultural contributions disappear, or if they still exist, worse, are corrupted by the new world order. This is unacceptable, and you know it, right, Hideki Nagase?" said Igatake, both calmness and passion present with his voice.

"Hai." said Hideki, voice like an automaton but still with the capability of the most common expressions. "I don't know what happened to my parents, but I don't consider them dead. Yet."

"Then what happened to your former job?" intervened Higa.

"I decided to go AWOL after that incident that killed the anti-Union resistance leader and former gravure idol Teruko Saiki at the Saitama Incident two years ago. I was the only Japanese, the only ethnic Japanese, in the group. The others were African, Native, and Caucasian Americans. They are competent, but they are also quite brutal. They are also unapologetic racists, telling that before Teruko jumped from that modified Realdo MS from the air, that they would rape the 'bitch' even in the morgue."

"How terrible, jumping from a MS while airborne and without a parachute," muttered Higa. "Now, Itagake has a favor to ask you. I don't even know what it is."

Hideki looked up at his left and saw the shortest ski-masked guard nod in agreement.

"How?" asked Hideki, his voice rather filled with uneasiness.

"You will alter history." That was the answer Igatake had given to him.

"Pardon me?" asked Hideki.

"You _will _alter history. The time machine now exists," proudly declared Itagake, standing up despite his arthritis on the legs. "Celestial Being, despite heroic efforts, failed to defeat the tyranny of the Earth Federation, despite the destruction of the A-Laws. Klaus Grad of Kataron has been killed.In the case of the former princess of Azadistan and her alleged lover, I'm afraid I don't know about their whereabouts. Celestial Being is finished.That Almark guy is too insane that he even died in the aftermath. You Hideki will go with four others."

"Therefore, the only way to reverse this history is to go back to the very roots of this conflict. That is, in 2008."

"I'm afraid of the causes of this altering of history," said Hideki.

"He's right," interrupted Dr. Moriguchi. "Even if the time machine now exists, we wonder if the dreaded time paradox equation exists. When you kill some person and that person is an ancestor of your friend, when you come back, your friend would not exist. Then there is the possibility that we will create another parallel universe≈"

"You say...parallel universe?" asked Koga.

"Yes. Alternate universe. It's like the big bang theory, only applies to sort, of dimensions, for the layman. A single change in history, for example, shooting Hitler, doesn't mean that the Nazis would cease to exist, however. It may be even worse. We must be careful at our consequences," warned the doctor. "There is also the 'butterfly effect'. When the change was effected, days after that, people surrounding the scene of change may do different things. Just like butterflies suddenly leaving their places. And there is a catch."

"What?" Itagake said.

"Some people would not exist at all" was Moriguchi's answer.

"And when would the operation start?" asked Higa.

"Now," muttered Koga.

"But—"

"The remaining automatons that A-Laws had built are not destroyed, only turned over to the Federal Police," explained Koga. "Even after the A-Laws' disbandment, the Federation is still here. We don't know when they will use it. The Federation authorities are more repressive as ever," he commented dryly.

"Very well, I approve of this mission, I order my guards to escort Nagase and Dr. Moriguchi to a place in Toshima ward," He gave a map to one of the guards, the shortest of them all. "They must be guarded at all costs," pointing to Hideki and Moriguchi.

"Yes, sir." the guard answered. His accent seemed to be a bit like those people in Tokyo's Chinatown, but younger and more innocent than the others. He then chaperoned Hideki and Moriguchi out of the room. When the door is closed, the meeting was resumed.

"Sir, this mission is too dangerous," commented Higa to Itagake.

"It is a gamble we had to take," Itagake explained. "even if we had to give our lives or damn ourselves. Either way, the final result would be...of something important to human history."

"What is that?" queried Koga.

"I do not know."

_Federal Police Headquarters, East Asia Region_

The Second Shield Society has been irritating, Chief Superintendent Okuchi of the Federal Police fumed. There had been sword attacks against peaceful citizens, officials who will guide humanity. And it was treason, the Society, claims. But do you expect that because of your primitive nationalism, wars and endless conflicts still ensue? Even then, humanity is not perfect. After the A-Laws dissolution, it is now up to the Federal Police to guide humanity. He reached for his Chivas. After five centuries, they are still the top whisky maker in world. He savored himself one shot.

His PC desktop blinked. On the monitor was a FP Inspector.

"Sir, we found those idiot Society leaders on a meeting. Three of them have left. I personally ordered three automatons to kill them. Requesting permission to engage."

"Are they armed?"

"It seems to be."

"I'll go there myself. Permission granted. I'll get my chopper!"

In a major highway towards Toshima

"Dr. Moriguchi, what's our mission really?" asked Hideki at the back of the car, still uneased whether he will do this or not.

Moriguchi poked his face from the back of his car. "As Itagake-san said, we will go to change history. We will go back in time, to the events that preceded World War III. In 2008."

"Twenty-what the hell?" the guard asked, doubling as a driver.

"2008." Moriguchi said. "When the West Coast riots in America happened, and the Chinese launched an atomic strike in Palawan that caused this shit."

He saw the guard's hand at the steering wheel tremble. "What's the problem, boy?"

"Nothing." The guard calmed himself down.

"You've been too awake, boy," said Hideki. Or you are a Chinese and you still bear the imaginary guilt of your ancestors, he mentally said to the guard.

"Very Well, who are the other four men?" asked Hideki.

"The first three is already there in the destination. The fourth one is beside me."

Hideki was dumbfounded. "You mean that guard is the _fourth_ one?"

"Yes."

"Pull your ski mask." Hideki ordered the guy. Reluctantly, the guard removed his ski mask and black-tinted googles. It revealed a young boy, no older than 16 years old. He had black hair hanging to his jaw, neither "long" or "short," with a fringe of red in his bangs. His black eyes were wide for an Asian but still identified him as such. And he had a smile like a 10-year-old boy.

"Ta-da."

"How a fucking 16-year-old be a candidate for this?" protested Hideki, almost about to grab the boy at the neck.

"Come on. He IS a member of your team. And you are_ not_ the leader. The Russian person you will meet is," Moriguchi explained like a teacher in guidance-counselor mode.

"Fuck," Hideki resigned to himself.

"Very well, my name is Ma Zheng He. Too girly for a Chinese name, eh? I am an orphan from the HRL resarch facility in Qinghai Province, China," the driver introduced himself. His voice didn't sound serious, but his words are. "I lost both my arms because of experiments but were replaced by cyborg hands. Both my sister and my beloved girl were killed on a police action by A-Laws a year ago." Now his voice became bitter.

"How come?" Hideki was now interested. He pulled a chewing gum, a Kool Mint, and dunked the strip to his mouth.

"When I was released by the facility, I met up my sister and my girlfriend. It seems that _oni-chan_ is a lesbian or so with Yesha. But I forgave her. They said they were being hunted by police for being Kataron. Later, onee-chan's body wound up the Yangtze in Shanghai. Later, Yesha's head was found at the city park. I will never forgive the Federation." he said with tears.

"So that's why you joined." Hideki suggested.

"Not only that, I am angry that the Chinese leadership sold out to the unificationists. I will reform China and the world, that's my bow. And to make a better future for Onee-chan and Yesha, even if it costs my life. I'm on the run anyway before joining the Xian Triads. I'm their emissary to Kataron and the Society."

"So that's why. It's the same for me. My parents went missing in the last Solar War, and that Teruko Saiki, do you know her?"

"Yes. She's the leader of the Kuroi Kazoku. Too bad she jumped from that Mobile Suit."

"She's my only crush since elementary."

"Ah, I see. So it's personal for you as well. And you want to reform your own country?"

"You are on the right track, yes, I wanted to. I wonder though: if we are successful in changing history but created another history, another universe, what would happen to us? Certainly there must be a mirror-universe equivalent of us."

"Yes, there might be a mirror universe version of you. I think when you return to the proper coordinates, you and your equivalent in that new universe would merge, with your memories of the original world intact," guessed Moriguchi. "But that's my guess. The machine has not been tested yet."

"Well, I wonder why you join the Society, Dr. Moriguchi," Hideki wondered. All of Moriguchi's motives were mystery to him.

"Also personal." Moriguchi pulled out a cigarette, but knowing that he had to open the windows and risk being spotted, he decided against lighting it. The stick remained in his mouth, however. He mumbled, "Well when I was still at the the university with Dr. Raife Aifman, we discussed how would an alternative energy source would work. Look, he said that nuclear energy is actually finite. I said to him, 'well, give me a source of energy that was actually almost infinite. Raife replied that he remembered seeing some documents from the famed Aeolia Schoenberg. He said that there are so-called Gundam Nucleus particles, or GN particles for short. They are a mutation of particles found in gaseous giant planets like Jupiter, though there is the plausibility of the GN particles existing on Earth. Well, in any case, GN energy has never been mass-produced due to costs. So we were stuck on hydrogen fuel and dinosaur fuel. Besides, you notice these days the influx of white and black foreign immigrants here in Japan. twenty million of them, most cannot even speak the language of the land. The majority of them were rude, uncouth, and hate Japanese people like pigs, while their actions make them as the real pigs. They bring their garbage of democracy and human rights here. Human rights! At least the Chinese and the Koreans were very polite, having sharing common culture with us. But the whites, if this continues, will dominate Japan at the end of the century. I think that the time machine that I help devise could change the future for good, no, change it to what Japan used to be, with the modern advances in technology, of course. We cannot dispense them."

"But your colleagues," Hideki queried. "Did they approve of your motives?"

"Of course there are dissenters. One colleague of mine said, 'are you like those right-wing nutjobs?' I replied, 'if I am, I would have destroyed the world.' I had no plans, of course," Moriguchi chuckled. Both Hideki and Zheng He chuckled in agreement.

"But I warned you, don't be like Setsuna F. Seiei. He's idealistic, just like you, but in the end, well, we don't know where he was, probably one with the space shit in the universe. We had to drop our emotional attachment to specific people, that means ignoring your dead girlfriends. We need to be more daring at that," Moriguchi warned.

Hideki nodded. He closed his eyes, and thought of all he had done for all of these these years.

_Two years ago, near Mount Fuji, Kuroi Kazoku hideout, Japan_

_He is piloting the refurbished Kyrios Gundam. It was said that Hideki requested to repaint the original orange to blue, his favorite color. It's wings are painted with his favorite insignia, a four-pointed red star that resembled a Shuriken. Never mind it resembled the logo of the former AEU. Now that Celestial Being is gone, and one of their ace pilots has been brought to jail, it was decided by Federation Air Force that the Kyrios was a terrible thing to waste, and it was taken for reverse-engineering and was rebuilt. However, they could not reproduce the green particle the original CB Gundam had emitted, so the normal GN drive, having red emissions, would do. He was given the Kyrios because, well, he's the most worthy of it, the Federation brass have decided. Better than those terrible GN-X MS, he thought. He killed 7 La Edenra remnants with his Kyrios and 6 more from the Kataron. It seems that everyday we had a sortie._

_He is trying to capture the Kuro Kazoku leader, Teruko Saiki. Her name seemed familiar, but he can't remember who she was. Then it clicked. She's the former AV adult idol that disappeared after her sixth flick. Also the one that constantly wear panties on her head with the pigtails that stuck up from the air like a broom, or whatever it was, Hideki thought. And it turns out to be..._

_The only girl he really liked in his own life, since that day in Kindergarten._

_He need to get fast to their Fuji hideout. His GN drive is limited, and he's only limited to six anti-MS missiles and the GN submachine gun he's carrying. But he decided against killing her. The mission is to capture her, alive, and by myself. Then, I'll desert my comrades. I want to live as a fugitive, with her alone. Probably in Hokkaido or the jungles of the Philippines or whatever remote but liveable place out there. Just we want to escape from this world._

_The bleeping sound of the IFF warning system begins to irritate him more. But his squadron of GN-Xs found only one mobile suit..._

_It was a Realdo, a pinkish-red one. But the strange thing is, its right hand seemed to be oversized and skeletal._

_Why Teruko would go out alone?_

_"Permission to engage," Kerry Rollins requested from his radio._

_"Do not, I repeat, do not shoot her down. Force her to land," Hideki ordered over the airwaves._

_"But sir?! What if she attacks? Our only orders are to kill her!" one of the GN-X pilots angrily replied._

_"Just surround her and she will cooperate," Hideki replied._

_The GN-Xs positioned on the circle, surrounding the Realdo. The Realdo remained on hover._

_"This is Hideki Nagase of the Federation Air Force. Please surrender peacefully," Hideki muttered on the radio. There, it was done._

_"Hideki," a girl's voice cracked to the air, innocent and yet serious-sounding, "I...I know who you are. Why did you join the Federation?"_

_"Teruko!"_

_"Yes, it's me." Hideki's cockpit display later popped an image of a woman in a red flight suit. "Hideki, we haven't met in years. And this is what you are now? Murderer of innocent people for the sake of so-called 'unity?'" She chuckled. "Hah! Be ashamed!"_

_"Come on. Please surrender to me now, to me alone. I will even hire a good laywer to you!"_

_"I won't!" Hideki then heard her speak with anguish, tears flowing from her eyes like holy water being poured from a vial. "Hideki, all of these years, I liked you. You promised to return to me one day. But as a brutal killer? Why you bought the Federation's lies? My parents were killed by their 'police actions!'"_

_"I had no choice. My parents went missing during the Fourth Solar War. I had a promise to fulfill for them."_

_"I understand, but in exchange from the one meant for me? Hideki, I love you. But, why you do this?"_

_"I did it, because, I don't know..." Hideki had nearly out of words to say. "...because, I love you!"_

_"Hideki..."_

_"Get out," an MS came to the right of the Kyrios' direction. Judging by the appearance, and the green GN particles it emitted, Hideki realized..._

_...it was the battle-damaged Exia, its right face damaged, and its left arm almost missing and covered with grayish-green cloak._

_"This is Kamal Majrif," the pilot had said, voice being monotonous. "Retreat if you don't want to be destroyed."_

_"Majrif, or whoever you are," Hideki said with irritation, "Don't touch her. She's my girlfriend."_

_"What? Your girlfriend? And why you are piloting Allelujah's Gundam? Where is he?" The pilot of the Exia demanded, with wonder on his voice._

_"I do not about your Allelujah," Hideki replied. "I'm honest, this Gundam was suddenly given to me. Your Allelujah may be the pilot but I don't know where he was held, but please don't touch Teruko."_

_"I see." the Exia had put his broken knife on guard._

_"I'll get that Teruko bitch! Even if she dies I'll still rape her to death!" of the GN-Xs suddenly charged towards Teruko's Realdo. Before he could ram his lance to her cockpit, however, the Realdo's skeletal arms suddenly grow red hot. The Realdo used its left-hand to block the shot lance, and the red-hot hand smashed the cockpit._

_"I...I can't hold it anymore!" This was the last words of the poor GN-X pilot before the hand tightened its grip and blew the GN-X to smithereens._

_"Charge to both of them!" one of the GN-Xs said. Their GN Tau drives emitted more red particles. The six of them charged towards the Exia, the other one towards the Realdo._

_But to their horror...the Realdo's cockpit opened. Revealing Teruko, and seems to be serene._

_It looks like she plans to kill herself, the Exia's pilot thought._

_"Hideki...Setsuna...I could not take it anymore. Sayonara." She removed her helmet, revealing her shoulder-length hair, a mix of silver, light brown, and the original black. It looks perfect, Hideki thought, her hair flying among the wind._

_"Teruko," the voice of Exia's pilot pleaded._

_Hideki realized that the Exia's is piloted by no other than that Kurd with the Japanese name._

_"DON'T DO THIS!" Hideki screamed over the radio._

_Teruko both raised her arms, and, as if she was swimming, jumped to the ground, death sure willing to embrace her, but in a way that, in Hideki's interpretation would surely bring her peace._

_But it's a nail to his heart. Both the Kyrios' pilot and the Exia's screamed in unison:_

_"TERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KOOO!!"_

His eyes opened up.

TO his horror, several automations were blocking their car. There are policemen too.

"This is Okuchi of the Federal Police! Stay where you are!"

Zheng He shouted, "Here they come, those damned police bastards! Let's ram their cars before those Tachikoma-wannabees turn our car into Swiss cheese!"

Hideki screamed, "Holy Shit!"

Continued on next Chapter...

**Author's Notes:** I was just wondering what would happen if someone did alter the course of history of one Gundam world, and ending up creating a new Gundam universe. If you don't like this story, instead of flaming me for using the so-called Mary Sues, don't write your violent review. We all use Mary Sues and we cannot do without them, although we should avoid the things that make discussions a drama series. I am tolerant of constructive criticism as long as people won't do such garbage as "you are a third-rate writer, I don't like your story, go to hell." Don't review my story if you don't like it. Write your own fan fiction if I am to respect you.


End file.
